Family
by coveryourteeth
Summary: SLASH! Mature as in MATURE! A world where the BAU agents are not just partners, but are Partners. Slight AU, no female agents. Sexual relationship involving Spencer, Derek, Aaron, Jason and David
1. Chapter 1

It had been a tough case, working long hours at a police command center in Arizona. They were finally flying home on the BAU private jet, and looking forward to some much deserved time off. Aaron and Spencer sat together at one end of the plane, with Derek, David, and Jason sitting comfortably at the other end.

"How's your headache?" Spencer asked the older agent.

"Uuuuug" was the moaned response, as Aaron leaned heavily on his partner's shoulder.

"Come, lay down" Spencer directed, "I'll give you a massage. That will help you sleep."

With his jacket and tie off, shirt unbuttoned and untucked, Aaron did as ordered, and stretched out face down on one of the long multi-seaters. Spencer started gently massaging the firm muscles beneath his fingertips, and Aaron sighed appreciatively. Spencer worked his way down paying special attention to his lover's shapely thighs and buttocks.

"Roll over," Spencer assisted the half dozing man. He continued the massage, running his hands under the crisp white shirt, rubbing the toned belly after pinching two hard nipples. In one quick movement, he unbuckled the belt buckle, unbuttoned and unzipped Aaron's suit pants. He squeezed the plump cock straining against the briefs in front of him, admiring the wet spot forming, then slipped his large hand into the fly grasping the warm flesh. Aaron moaned appreciatively as Spencer smeared precum around his swollen cock head, before freeing the throbbing meat from its confines. Spencer leaned down and kissed Aaron's cock head with a wet open-mouth kiss, before plunging down, and deep-throating the writhing man. Using his tongue, Spencer teased the hard cock from base to tip, sucking strongly as he caressed and rolled Aaron's heavy balls in their sac. Aaron came quickly, shooting thick ropes of cum into Spencer's mouth, lifting his hips involuntarily, pushing his cock deeper into the wet, inviting mouth.

Aaron sighed contently as Spencer tucked his softening cock back into his pants, before zipping him up and covering him with a thin blanket. Spencer gently lifted Aaron's sleeping head off the seat cushion, then sat down and rested Aaron's head on his thigh. In his sleep, Aaron instinctively nuzzled his face into Spencer's crotch, his nose rubbing against the throbbing, pants-covered erection. Spencer ran his fingers lazily through Aaron's hair, while he unzipped his own pants to masturbate himself. He leaned his head back against the headrest, closing his eyes as he enjoyed his own touch. As he played with his horny prick, he sensed someone standing in front of him. His sleepy lids fluttered open, and he was greeted by Derek's smoldering eyes staring down at him.

"Hey beautiful" Derek's voice low, and thick with desire.

He leaned down for a quick kiss on Spencer's lips. "Mmmm" he moaned as he tasted Aaron's cum on Spencer's lips, deepening the kiss, tongue caressing tongue.

"That blow job was hot" he panted, as he pulled away "I almost came in my shorts."

To prove his point he squeezed the obvious bulge in his pants, while groping at Spencer's naked cock.

"I'd wake Aaron and fuck him if he didn't have a headache," patting the bubble butt as it rose and fell with each deep inspiration of sleep.

"Don't even think about waking him" Spencer scolded, as he reached forward unzipping Derek's fly against the straining erection.

He leaned into the muscular frame, burying his nose into the soft black boxer-brief fabric. He inhaled deeply, appreciating the scent that was uniquely Derek. He pulled the large erection out, licking the wet tip, and enjoying the precum. He pursed his lips, kissing the fat head, then poking the piss slit with the tip of his tongue. Derek grasped his erection, rubbing it along Spencer's smooth cheek, jaw line, and lips, before plunging in back into the sucking mouth. Derek groaned, running his fingers though Spencer's soft hair, tugging lightly.

"Play with your cock for me" Derek gasped, as he rocked his hips back and forth, fucking Spencer's hot mouth. Spencer obeyed, tugging at his swollen erection as he licked and sucked on Derek's oversized prick.

"Don't come yet" Derek warned as he quickened his own pace, eager for release. Spencer sensed Derek tense, just before shooting his hot semen into his eager mouth. He pulled out his still-hard cock, rubbing the oozing fluids onto Spencer's full, red lips. Spencer jerked and squeezed himself violently, using Derek's cum to lubricate his own length.

With Derek's now softening dick still hanging out of his pants, he kneeled down in front of Spencer, swallowing the hard cock in one motion. He sucked hungrily, fondling the warm balls with one hand, and caressing Aaron's sleeping face with the other. He removed Spencer's glistening cock from his mouth, directing it towards Aaron's sleeping lips. He rubbed the moist tip against the slack lips, before pushing Spencer's smooth head into the hot, suckling mouth. In his sleep, Aaron sucked rhythmically, pulling Spencer closer to release. Derek licked and sucked the base of Spencer's dick, sniffing his sac, and mouthing each ball separately. Spencer growled as came in Aaron's mouth, cum drooling out of the sleeping mouth.

Spent, Spencer slumped forward in his seat, placing soft kisses on Derek's cheek as he rest his head in his lap, gently licking Spencer's cock clean. Derek smiled up at Spencer before standing, tucking and zipping himself and Spencer back into their cloths. He pulled Spencer into a standing position, then took Spencer's seat before pulling Spencer onto his lap and snuggling Aaron against his thigh. Sated, Spencer and Derek fell into a deep sleep.

Looking across at his friends and coworkers on the jet, Jason stared at the hot scene in front of him. Feeling comfortable in his surroundings, he began to lewdly masturbate himself through his pants, eyes glued to Spencer as he sucked a sleepy Aaron off, then polished Derek's knob.

Dave watched his horny lover, giving his own hard cock a squeeze.

"Come here babe" Dave addressed Jason, causing the man to break his fixed gaze, and turn his flushed face to his partner.

"Come" Dave motioned again, before Jason rose obediently, and stood before the seated man. Dave wrapped his arms around Jason's waist, pulling him forward and placing a quick kiss on his cloth-covered hard on. Dave expertly undid Jason's belt and zipper before tugging the man's pants and underwear down to his ankles, freeing the small dick. Instinctively Jason lifted his legs so his partner could rid him of the cloths.

Dave grabbed lube from his Go bag after unzipping himself and releasing his own impressive erection.

Naked from the waist down, Jason leaned into his lover. Taking advantage of the proximity, Dave licked then sucked the cocklet into his mouth. With his free hand, he began lubricating his fat prick, then turned Jason to face Derek, who was face-fucking Spencer. Spreading his partner's chubby buns apart, Dave inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent of Jason's dirty hole. He circled the pussy with his tongue, then probed deeply, wiggling his tongue around in the tight space. Placing one final kiss on the pucker, he slipped two well-lubed fingers into the wrinkled bud, teasing and fingering the panting man before guiding him backwards onto his lap and down on his throbbing cock. Jason sighed as the hot flesh entered his horny hole, filling him completely.

Dave lifted Jason up slowly before pulling him back down on his meat. Up and down they moved in time with Derek's thrusting hips into Spencer's inviting mouth. Dave ran a hand up Jason's chubby belly and chest, cupping one tit before roughly pinching and pulling on his erect nipple. He moved down to his lover's hairy crotch, grasping the small, hard pricklet between two fingers, jerking it briskly. Eyes fixed forward, the couple watched as Spencer orgasmed into Aaron's mouth, and Derek captured the sleeping mouth for a cummy kiss.

Dave repositioned Jason so they were facing each other, Jason's legs wrapped around his waist. Nearing his release, Dave fucked more animalisticlly, bouncing Jason up and down roughly while thrusting his hips forward forcefully. He pulled Jason against him, trapping the small cock between the rocking bodies. Overcome by the sensation in his little prick, Jason came, oozing his liquidy cum onto Dave's exposed belly, his anus spasmed uncontrollably around his partner's huge dick. A few deep thrusts later, and Dave was cumming, squirting thick ropes of milk into his lover's pussy.

Warn out, Jason slumped heavily against Dave, quickly drifting off to sleep with the now softening cock nestled between his furry cheeks. In an attempt to get more comfortable, Dave repositioned himself, moving Jason with him, so that they lay across three seats. He grabbed a thin blanket, covering them as Jason snuggled into his chest.

Dave rested his head back into the seat. He was comforted by the weight of Jason on him, and the soft sounds of sleep coming from the other couch. He looked over at Derek, Spencer, and Aaron. His cock twitched in arousal. Aaron was curled up on his side, head resting on Derek's thigh, facing his crotch. Derek's thighs were spread, accommodating Spencer who was leaning his head heavily against Derek's chest, his back towards Aaron, legs draped over Derek's muscular thigh. Dave enjoyed watching his younger lovers. He began thinking back to the days when it was just him and Jason, when the two would travel together, working hard but fucking harder in hotel rooms across the country. The time he spent with just Jason would always be special, but what they all shared now was perfect.

He remembered the day he brought up the idea of adding an additional person to their special arrangement. He and Jason were in the middle of a case down in Florida, and had just returned to their hotel room for the night. Between the summer-like weather, and the sexy boys they interviewed all day, Dave was feeling especially horny. He had to use every ounce of self control not to drag Jason into the nearest bathroom and fuck him senseless.

Now that he had Jason all to himself, he pushed him up against the wall the moment he secured the lock on their door. He kissed Jason deeply, licking at his tongue and palate. He quickly undressed the man, in the mood for rough, dirty sex. He turned Jason towards the wall, yanking his pants and underwear down, as he sunk to his knees. He spread Jason's sweaty cheeks apart, sniffing and swiping at the dirty, partially dilated hole. He knew Jason needed the bathroom since their heavy lunch, and that when he plunged his throbbing meat into him, he would be plowing through warm, mushiness. He licked the aromatic bud a few more times before standing up, aligned himself, and plunged his cock into the messy shute. Jason groaned at the invasion, panting as he adjusted to the discomfort. As Dave pulled back, Jason involuntarily pushed out, unable to suppress the urge to void. Dave slammed back in, biting down on Jason's neck as he fucked in and out. He used one hand to pinch Jason's soft cock, coaxing an erection as he quickened his pace, pounding Jason against the wall. Knowing he wasn't going to last long with his dick buried in the filthy cave, Dave focused on getting Jason off. He sucked his neck, as he held the small cock head between two fingers, rubbing briskly, mimicking the movements Jason makes when masturbating himself. David felt Jason's pussy tighten around his cock, as it spasmed with his orgasm, dribbling liquidy cum onto his fingers. The added pressure to his cock was all it took to push David over the edge, as he came strongly into the moist twat. Jason moaned as the softening dick slipped from his well warn hole. He reached back, feeling the mess between his cheeks, blushing when he looked down at David's soiled dick.

"Love you" David kissed his partner, helping to remove any embarrassment he might have felt. "Come, let's shower."

He took Jason's hand, leading him to the bathroom and seating him on the toilet bowl. He pulled back the shower curtain, turning on the warm water as he enjoyed the sounds of Jason emptying himself, bearing down red-faced and grunting. David ran his fingers through Jason's hair then traced his jaw, caressing his cheek while he strained.

Once finished, Jason stood up, allowing David to wipe him before flushing down the mess. He was lead to the shower, stepping into the tub before wrapping his arms around David's neck, craving the closeness.

"That was hot" David started, kissing Jason's lips and savoring the intimacy. He began to wash Jason and himself, enjoying the sound of the shower water as it cascaded over their bodies.

"What do you think of the agent we've been working with all week, Aaron Hotchner?" David asked as he washed between Jason's ass cheeks.

"…sexy…." Jason mumbled dreamily, leaning heavily into David

"He was asking about the BAU." David continued. "I've been hearing great things about him, and he's a stud to boot!"

Jason shivered as David paid special attention to cleaning his pussy.

"What do you think about having him over to our room tomorrow night" David whispered into Jason's ear. "I'll fist his cock, and then lube him up before he fucks your sweet ass. Hmmmm?" he cooed, fingering the now clean hole with a soapy finger.

Jason moaned, enjoying the visual.

"I'm thinking about asking him to join us in the BAU" David continued more seriously, turning Jason to face him, looking into his eyes. "How would you feel about that?"

Although Jason liked the idea of a new agent to work with, and was thrilled about the possibility of getting fucked by Aaron and David at the same time, he had some reservations about sharing his lover on a permanent basis. He and Dave had been together since adolescence, and aside from the occasional guest in their bedroom, they were monogamous. Over the years, they had toyed with the idea of expanding their family. He knew they were ready to take that next step, and that Aaron was the perfect fit. He trusted David's decision, though he would miss being the center of attention; the one to get fucked and sucked (and babied on occasion.)


	2. Chapter 2

Having just carried the last of Aaron's boxes into the study, David closed the front door against the fall chill. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent of their dinner being prepared by Jason. He walked towards the kitchen, and leaned against the doorpost admiring the view. Jason was leaning down to pull an additional pot out from the cabinet, his ass sticking out suggestively. David entered the kitchen, surprising the now upright man with a tight hug from behind.

"Dinner smells wonderful" he praised, placing a soft kiss on the nape of the exposed neck.

"It should be ready in about 30 minutes" Jason offered, turning to face Dave, leaning into him, resting his cheek on his shoulder.

Enjoying the contact, they remained entwined for a few minutes.

"Sure you're ok with all this?" David broke the silence.

"More than ok," gazing deeply into David's eyes, Jason smiled reassuringly. "We love Aaron. It's as if we've known him forever. He belongs here with us. He is us."

Dave nodded in agreement.

"And besides," Jason continued, smirking, "I'm sure we will still have alone time every once in a while, when I will let you have your way with me." Jason wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Dave snorted "You will let me, hu?"

Jason laughed as Dave gave a growl, biting him softly on his earlobe, before pulling back, turning Jason towards the stove, and swatting him twice of his tush.

"Owww" Jason protested, pouting dramatically as he reached back to protect his vulnerable backside.

"Pay attention to the food before you burn the place down," Dave teased, kissing Jason's cheek lovingly.

"You're the one that distracted me" Jason protested indignantly.

"I'll leave you to your magic." Dave gave Jason one last kiss. "I'm going to find the boy and settle him in"

"I'm sure you will!" Jason called after him, chuckling to himself and giving his dick a squeeze as it jumped in his pants, imagining what Dave was about to do to Aaron.

Aaron looked around the master bedroom he was standing in, his new bedroom, the one he now shared with his lovers. For the first time in his life, he finally felt at home. Every sight, smell, and touch was comforting. He knew dinner was almost ready, and with Dave bringing the last of his belongings into the house, he focused on unpacking the few remaining cloths and bathroom essentials scattered on the king-size bed.

"Hey" Dave entered the bedroom cheerfully, finding Aaron in their large walk-in closet, reaching up to place a pile of summer tee shirts on the top shelf. Dave admired the smooth skin that was revealed as Aaron's shirt rode up.

"Let me help" Dave offered, grabbing the last pile of clothing off the bed, and bringing it to Aaron.

"Thanks" Aaron smiled shyly." Taking the clothing from Dave, and arranging it on the shelf.

"How are you doing, Kiddo?" Dave drew Aaron to him, embracing snuggly, and kissing his forehead "beginning to feel settled in?"

"Um hum" Aaron mumbled against David's neck, melting into the man.

"Dinner should be ready in half an hour, so why don't we relax a little" Dave placed a soft kiss on Aaron's parted lips, taking his hand and leading him to the large bed. He kissed him more deeply, as he guided him into a seated position at the edge of the bed. He caressed Aaron's jaw line, as he unzipped his fly, pulling his large semi-hard cock out, and placing it between Aaron's lips. Aaron sucked the mushroom head before taking the mass in deeper, feeling it harden on his tongue. Dave guided himself in and out of the moist opening, as Aaron slurped and sucked rhythmically. Dave unbuttoned Aaron's shirt, sliding it off his shoulders, and running his hands along the broad chest, pinching both nipples.

"Stand up" Dave ordered as he pulled his dick from Aaron's eager mouth. With Dave's help, Aaron's pants and underwear were removed, leaving Aaron naked before the older man. Dave helped him back onto the bed, Aaron's head resting comfortably against the pillows. Dave quickly shed his own clothing before grabbing the bottle of bedside lube, and getting on the bed, straddling Aaron. He bent Aaron's knees, spreading his hips, then lowered himself, rubbing his erection against Aaron's. Dave rolled his hips, increasing the friction as they dry humped, grinding and thrusting the length of his throbbing prick along Aaron's. Capturing Aaron's mouth in a kiss, Dave sucked on the thick tongue as he began lubricating himself with a generous coat of the gel, fisting his throbbing erection. He grabbed Aaron behind his knees, lifting and spreading his ass cheeks. He rubbed a well lubed finger up and down the warm cleft before sliding it into the hot hole. He began to finger fuck Aaron, introducing a second, then third finger. Aaron bounced up and down on the fingers, stimulating his prostate with each pass. Dave removed his fingers before placing his fat cock head at the now loosened cunt lips. Aaron grunted as he was filled by the hot poker.

David rested his forearms on either side of Aaron, balancing his weight on his elbows as he fucked in and out of the moist hole. He kissed Aaron, nipping at the full lips, then sucking on his neck, leaving a bruise. Buried deep within Aaron, he rotated his hips seductively before repositioning himself, sitting back on his heels, pulling Aaron with him. He looked down, admiring Aaron, face and chest flushed with arousal, thighs spread far apart, knees bent, erect cock lewdly bouncing against the toned stomach. Dave began to pound into Aaron with short thrusts, arms around his younger lover's muscular thighs. Aaron grabbed at his cock, squeezing himself, running his fingers up the rigid shaft, teasing his cock head. He pleasured himself, tugging and jerking in time with Dave's thrusts. Dave tensed and grunted as he came thickly into Aaron's hole. Seconds later Aaron moaned as he came all over himself. Dave collapsed on Aaron, spreading the warm liquid onto his own belly hair. He nestled his face into Aaron's neck, kissing his sweaty shoulder. After catching their breath, David moved to sit up, pulling Aaron with him. Aaron groaned in protest, too comfortable to be moved.

"Up you go, darling" David supported Aaron who leaned heavily on him, refusing to stand. "Let's go see what fabulous dinner Jason prepared for your welcome home." He kissed his sleepy lover, leading him hand in hand to the master bathroom for a cleanup. Aaron stood patiently as the older man ran a wet washcloth between his spread his ass cheeks, cleaning his drooling pussy, then washing off the cummy mess from his belly. Dave efficiently wiped down his own cock and belly, before helping Aaron into a clean pair of sweats, then dressing himself.

After dinner was over, and the kitchen cleaned up, David, Jason, and Aaron retired to their living room. Jason flopped down of the large couch, turning the large flat screen TV on; he quickly changed channels unable to find something that interested him.

"Jason" David warned, as he leaned over the fireplace, starting a fire "pick something that both you and Aaron can agree on, or I'll pick for you."

"Fiiine" Jason grumbled unhappily, settling for a family comedy.

Dave joined the two, settling between them. Jason instinctively snuggled against his side.

"Can we pleeease change the channel?" He asked Dave pitifully.

Sighing, Dave grabbed the remote from the coffee table, snapping the TV shut. "I have a better idea. Why don't we give the set a rest, hummm?"

As David settled back against the couch, Jason slid onto his lap, snuggling into his usual stop. David leaned towards Aaron, kissing him deeply, wanting him to feel included. He reached for Aaron's hand, guiding it to Jason's small pajama-covered erection. Aaron squeezes the cock under his touch, breathless into Dave's kiss. Lifting Jason's hips, Dave pulled down his pajama bottoms, revealing the pricklet standing away from the smooth, shaved crotch. Aaron rubbed the moist cockhead, causing Jason to moan happily. Breaking the kiss with Dave, Aaron looked at Jason, admiring his flushed face, heavy-lidded eyes, sitting half naked with thighs spread wantonly on Dave's lap. Aaron captured the parted lips for a deep kiss, while masturbating the small dick and playing with the loose, shaved balls. He began to kiss his way down Jason's chest, as he unbuttoned the soft pajama top, revealing a hairless chest, with chubby man tits. Aaron sucked one nipple into his mouth, while pinching the erect companion. He licked down to Jason's bellybutton, tongue fucking in and out, as he repositioned himself on his knees between Jason's spread legs. Dave maneuvered Jason on his lap while he pulled down the front of his own sweatpants, freeing his fat cock and balls. Aaron allowed Jason's cocklet to fall from his mouth as he kissed the newly exposed dickhead. His tongue poked at the large piss slit as he sucked rhythmically, while stroking the thick shaft with one hand, and fondling the smaller one with his other. Horny, Jason began to bounce on David's lap, fucking himself against Aaron's palm.

Dave removed his cock from Aaron's mouth. "Lay back on the rug" he instructed Aaron, who complied after quickly undressing.

David stood, easing Jason onto the floor on all fours. His small prick hung down, aligned with Aaron's mouth. Aaron swallowed the throbbing meat while urging Jason's face and mouth down onto his own hard cock. Jason opened his mouth widely sucking on the throbbing pillar like a pacifier, humming happily. David lubricated his dick, stoking it firmly to keep it hard as he prepared to fuck Jason's cunt. He rubbed his finger along his lovers opening, causing Jason to arch his back, offering his chubby ass to Dave. Dave penetrated the hole with two thick fingers, fucking slowly in and out, feeling Jason's muscle grasp him tightly. Dave sunk his cock quickly into the upturned ass, syncing his rhythm with Jason, as he bounced himself in and out of Aaron's mouth. Aaron pursed his lips tightly around the small cock as it pistoned in and out. Jason had difficulty deep-throating Aaron, gagging as the large head hit the back of his throat. Aaron eased himself out, rubbing his dripping cock against Jason's soft lips, smearing his precum. Jason licked his lips and lapped at the head enjoying the taste of Aaron. He moaned as Dave rubbed against his prostate with each thrust. Without warning, Jason came into Aaron's mouth, dribbling his liquidy cum which Aaron swallowed easily. Weakened by his climax, his knees gave out and he lay heavily on Aaron. Dave roughly grasped Jason's hips pulling him back against his crotch, pounding forcefully. Jason grunted around Aaron's cock as he was face-fucked, overwhelmed by the sensation of being filled at both ends. Dave and Aaron moved in unison, sounds of slurping and skin slapping filled the living room. Dave buried himself deeply as he emptied himself into his lover. Simultaneously, Aaron ejaculated thickly down Jason's throat, triggering Jason to have a second, nearly dry orgasm.

Dave slumped over Jason's shoulders catching his breath, as Aaron repositioned himself on the floor so that he was face to face with Jason and David. He first kissed Jason, tasting himself on the thick tongue. He then kissed Dave sharing the slimy juice with the older man.

Aaron settled in easily with his new family. The trio traveled together, solving cases and saving lives, then retiring back to their hotel or home, fucking like horny teens. David remained unit chief both in the office and at home, which was comforting to Aaron, who yearned for a father-figure in his life.


End file.
